Diligo Interficio
by TorchHunter
Summary: Harry defeats the Dark Lord with a new spell, but something goes wrong. He and Ginny are transported to an Alternate Universe, where people thought to be dead are still alive. Including Voldemort. Can Harry defeat him again, with the help of old friends.A
1. Chapter 1

Diligo Interficio

Disclaimer-We do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters. We only own this storyline.

Chapter 1

A figure stood, among the smoldering ruins that was Hogwarts grounds. Panting slightly, he kept his wand steady, pointing in the direction where smoke from a recent explosion was beginning to settle, a faint shadow now able to be seen through the smog. Sweat trailed down the first figure's forehead, where a thin lightening-shaped scar lay, more cuts and bruises accompanying it from their recent battle. His messy black hair covered in dust and debris, from when part of the castle had been blown into. It had been a wirlwind of a year, and now his hard work and pain was finally being payed off. Standing in these ruins was Harry Potter.

After a few more moments, the fog had lifted, and standing where the shadow had once been was Lord Voldemort. He laughed a spine-chilling, cold laugh. This did nothing to cease Harry's anger, and vengence and hate clouded the boy's emerald green orbs.

"I know what you've been up to for the past few months Harry," Voldemort said with an evil smile spreading over his features. "You've been destroying my horcruxes." When Voldemort said this, a grim look appeared on his face, making him look even uglier than when he wore his twisted smile.

Harry stayed silent, staring at the man he despised more than any other.

"Then again," Voldemort started, smirking again. "I guess I'm not the only one who has lost something dear to me."

At this Harry made a jerking move and screamed.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

Harry panting slightly, finally spoke. "You killed them… it was all you." This was more of a statement than a question as Harry knew exactly who had sent the Dementors and Death Eaters after his friends. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to spill over but Harry stopped them. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of seeing Harry in pain.

"Yes, ingenious wasn't it?" Voldemort said idly. "Sending Dementors to suck out your best friends souls, and then telling my faithful Death Eaters to kill them, right in front of you." A twisted grin spread over his features once again.

Harry felt himself shaking slightly in anger. The memory of his two best friend's staring, blank, eyes gazing into his own, sent shivers down his spine. Those soulless orbs, once cotaining such joy and innocence, now portraying nothing. Then the sound of Death Eaters coming up behind them and shouting the Avada Kedavra. He'd got his own back though, Harry thought angrily, he had avenged their deaths.

"And now it is time for you to possess the same fate." Voldemort said, raising his wand. "Goodbye Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!"

"Harry!"

It all happened in slow motion, Harry saw the blast of green light hurtling towards him, followed by a cold laugh. Ginny, who had called Harry beforehand, tried to run up to him but the look in her eyes showed she knew it was too late. She looked mournfully at Harry, a pleading look on her face , before he turned back towards Voldemort and screamed.

"Diligo Interficio!"

The light that errupted from his wand was pink with tints of gold in it. The beam collided with Voldemort's green blast, causing a white sphere to be created in the centre. It quickly grew and, as Ginny reached Harry and grasped his arm, the white orb exploded. Voldemort's high-pitched scream could be heard as Harry and Ginny fell to the ground, clutching each other.

Then the bright light disappeared and Harry dared to open his eyes. What he saw was a glowing white orb, hovering above the ground. On the other side of the ball of light, lay a cloaked figure on the floor. The face was snake-like and the open eyes were blood-red. Voldemort, the darkest yet greatest wizard ever known, was dead.

Harry clutched Ginny closer to him as she whimpered. The orb hovered over to the two, paused, and then divided and floated into each of the two's skin where they were absorbed. Althought both Harry and Ginny didn't notice, they both began to glow, brighter and brighter. Then the light disappeared, along with the boy and girl, from this world, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Diligo Interficio

**Torch and Hunter-**We do not own Harry Potter, 'cos we're not hard enough :( We don't own Potter Puppet pals either.

Chapter 2

"Aah it's a beautiful morning! Oh it's a beautiful day! I've got something, some sooooomething! Everything's going my way!" A 36 year old Sirius sang as he washed himself in the shower.

"Sirius!" Remus called. "Shut the hell up!"

"Oi! What you doing in here?" Sirius called as he got out of his shower, wrapped a towel round his waist, and opened the bathroom door into the room where Remus was waiting.

"God! Put some dam clothes on!" Then he sniffed, confused. "And why does it smell like wet dog?"

"Yeah well," Sirius grumbled. "You don't smell so great yourself you know."

"Yeah, but I have a wife, you don't!" Remus said, sticking his toungue out in an unRemus-ish way.

"Dam werewolf," Sirius muttered. "Well get out then, or I'll strip in front of you!"

At this, Remus left in a haste, before coming back his hand covering his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Lily said she wanted you to join her for a walk during third period, she has something she wants to tell you, and thats her only free one." And with that said, Remus left and Sirius got on with dressing himself.

"So how are things going with Prawnface then?" Sirius asked.

"I can't believe you still call him that," Lily laughed.

"Fine then, Jamsie-Poo," Sirius giggled. Lily stared at him with a look of utter disturbance.

"Did you just giggle?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

Sirius blushed. "What! Have you never heard a fully-grown man giggle before? I'm actually surprised James hasn't!"

"James would never do something as, weird and ...creepy as that!" Lily cried.

Sirius gave her a look.

"OK, maybe he would. But anyway, he's coming back here for a few days!" she said happily. Her husband had been away for a few weeks on official Auror business."

There was a sudden flash of blinding white light.

"Way to make an entrance Prawnface," Sirius said to the guy with messy black hair and glasses that had just appeared before them.

"Sirius - i'm scared." Lily said.

"What!" Sirius asked, turning around to face Lily. "Why?"

"You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds."

The two turned to face the boy, as the light began to dim, and noticed there was a redhead, clutching to him. As the light disappeared, the two fell to the ground.

Sirius was the first to react, magicking some stretchers on which he placed the two bodies. He followed the floating bodies to the Hospital Wing. Lily didn't speak the whole way there.

"Lily she looks a lot like you!" Sirius said, pointing to the unconcious red-headed girl, now lying in one of the hospital beds, conveniently placed beside her male companion. "Why's James with her?"

"That's not James you fool, look," she said pointing at the scar on the boy's forehead. "Besides, he's much too young."

"Well who the hell is it then?" Sirius said, annoyed.

"Harry?" the red head said, stirring and sitting up.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her bed, bringing her wand as she went. The girl had tried to get out of her covers, but Madam Pomfrey pushed her back in, waving her wand to heal any cuts and bruises she had. Other than a nasty gash on her arm, the red-head appeared to be alright, and was fighting tooth and nail to get to the bedside of the boy.

"Wait - did you say Harry?" Lily asked the girl, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of her son, who had been brutally killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort, so many years ago.

The girl stopped in her struggle to free her self from the medi-witch, and stared at Lily, shocked at the sight of her.

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered, staring into the green, almond-shaped eyes she knew so well.

"Lily," Lily answered. "Lily Potter."

The girl gasped and took a quick glance at the boy beside her before settling her eyes back on Lily.

"Who are you?" Lily asked in return.

"Ginny Weasley." She murmered, sounding slightly afraid. That was when she noticed there was someone else in the room. Ginny turned to face the man and yelped.

"Sirius?" She half-whispered.

"How do you know my name?!" Sirius cried.

"I-I-I don't kn-" Ginny stuttered before being cut off as Dumbledore gracefully swept into the room, alive and well.

Ginny gazed, speechless at Dumbledore who now stood in-between her's and Harry's bed.

"Professor?" Lily said, to which Dumbledore nodded at, showing her she had his attention. "Me and Sirius were just walking around the lake and all of a sudden there was a bright light. When it disappeared, these two were stood there before they collapsed on the floor!"

"Where did you come from?" The wise Headmaster asked Ginny. She glanced at Harry before answering hesitantly.

"We were in the grounds, after the battle, with Harry and ... him" she said, although she knew they had no way to understand her.

"Please elaborate," Dumbledore requested. "Who is...him?"

"Voldemort," Ginny whispered after a seconds silence.

Lily and Sirius gasped while Dumbledore nodded, surveying the girl silently.

"Go on..." He murmured.

"Harry was fighting him, he was already really hurt. And then they both shouted their spells at the same time." Ginny paused.

"What spells did they shout?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Voldemort did the Avad-... the killing curse, and Harry said this new spell we'd found."

"And what spell was that?"

"Diligo Interficio."

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed. "The spell of love, without it, the world would have fallen apart, many years ago. A wizard created it to help two tribal wizard gangs to stop their conflict and create peace. You don't need a wand to cast this spell, you just need the magic in your heart. However, a wand would largen the power in this spell, especially if the wand and the wizard have a special bond."

The four sat in silence, simply taking in these words. It was a few minutes before Ginny got out of her bed and went to sit in the chair beside the bed of the boy called Harry. No one spoke for the next ten minutes, then the bell for fourth period went and Lily rose out of her seat and walked towards the door. As she reached it, James and Remus appeared.

"Hi Lils!" James cried as he bounced towards his wife, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms.

"James I-"

"Guess what!" James said happily, like an excited four year old who just got told christmas had come early. "I got a promotion!"

"James that's great but-"

"And that means I'm gunna be guarding Hogwarts from You-Know-Who! So we'll get to see each other everyday!"

"No James," Remus said, "You're _going_ to be guarding Hogwarts."

"Whatever, I'm gunna..._going _to be here with you from now on! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah!" Lily said smiling. "But I really need to be going, I have a Charms class to teach. Love you." Lily gave James a kiss and then left.

"I have to go too guys, Defense is waiting for me!" Remus walked out the door.

"So James," Sirius began after the short silence in which James stared dreamily after Lily.

"Huh?" James replied switching his gaze to Sirius, who began to walk back towards a bed containing a boy with a red-headed girl next to it.

"Who are they?" James asked Professor Dumbledore as they reached the to teenagers.

"The girls Ginny and apparently the boy is named Harry," Dumbledore said, then he proceeded to explain who had found them and how they had supposedly arrived. By the end James was looking confused.

"So did they time travel or…" James said.

"At the moment we are unaware of how they came to be here, we can only guess." Dumbledore replied, taking off his cresnt-shaped spactacles and cleaning them with his robe.

"When will he wake up Professor?" A voice said from by the bed. Ginny was facing the three, her hand placed on the boys and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Well, I believe we need answers so we will have to wake him now," Dumbledore said, taking out his wand and moving to the side of Harry not taken by Ginny. "After that he will be able to take the rest he needs but I am afraid it cannot wait."

He pointed his wand in Harry's face.

"Ennervate."

Harry eyes fluttered open as he took in the blurred sight. He was silent for a moment, seemingly trying to remember what had happened…

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It appeared he had remembered.

"Wha! Where?!?Huh!" He jumped out of the bed, frantically searching for something in his robe pockets.

"Harry?" Ginny muttered. He stopped in his tracks, staring in the direction Ginny's voice had come from. Ginny reached out and placed his glasses on his face.

"Ginny?" Harry murmered. "What happened, where is he?"

"We're at Hogwarts, but…"

"What?" He asked. "Where's my wand?"

Ginny silently passed him it and he turned towards the rest of the rooms occupants.

"ARGH!!!" He yelled again, sticking his wand out towards Dumbledore, James and Sirius. They too took their wands out and pointed it at Harry. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"Look can we have a minute alone please!" Ginny snapped.

"Who do you think you are!" Sirius growled. "You come here, all knocked out, we take care of you and then you try to kick us out!"

"Sirius," Albus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come." And they all walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the two troubled teens to their woes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - We do not own Harry Potter cos we suck

* * *

"Ginny, what the hell's going on!" Harry everything but screamed.

"Well if you'll give me two minutes I can try to explain," Ginny responded sighing.

"How are you being so calm?!? Did you not just see dead people?! Wait... oh Merlin I've finally cracked." Harry fell like a sack of potatoes onto the nearest bed. He lay back and threw the back of his hand over his eyes as if to block out the rest of the world.

"You haven't cracked Harry," Ginny replied, gently sitting down next to him on the bed. "Look, that spell you used sent us into an alternate universe... I think. Well, that's how Professor Dumbledore seemed to explain it as."

"What? Alternate universe? How? I don't even know what I said. Oh God, you've cracked too," Harry groaned, sitting up.

"No, Harry, shut up a minute," she said, rolling her eyes. "You said something, and now we're here. And we can't stay here going on about how we've cracked, we need to work out what we're going to do next. And we should probably talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"But he's dead," Harry said adamantly.

"Not here he's not," Ginny said, pleased he was finally seeming to calm down.

"Fine, whatever, we've moved dimensions. Now what do we do?"

"Well," Ginny started tentatively. "You realise that seeing as though we're in a completely different world to ours... well, you know Dumbledore's alive, and Sirius is alive..."

"Yeah... Sirius," Harry said, laying back down, closing his eyes and placing the back of his palm over them.

"Well... so's your mum and dad..."

Harry's jaw-dropped and he froze in a state of shock.

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively; a minute had passed and his face had not changed at all. "Harry, this is a good thing, you can finally get to know them. Harry. Harry, didn't you see your dad anyway? He was there, before," Ginny hesitated as Harry's expression still didn't change. "Harry!" She half-shouted.

He flinched and turned to stare at her in mortification.

"My parents, are ... alive? I didn't think, I ... I didn't think. I still thought it was a dream ... or a ghost, or something. Ginny are you sure?"

Relieved he had finally moved, Ginny smiled. "Harry, you're the one that needs glasses remember, not me!" She laughed and so did he, slightly hysterically at first before he put his head into his hands and his chuckles turned to a trembling of his shoulders.

"Oh Harry, don't cry," Ginny said mournfully, sitting down beside him, putting her hand on the boy who she had at first thought of as a lover but now as a brother.

* * *

"What the hell's going on?!?" James yelled once they were in Dumbledore's office. "They're obviously Death Eaters in disguise, why don't you call in the Dementors already? Or at the very least let me call for some Aurors to send them to Azkaban, I mean, did you see them? Parading around as Lily and me! How did they even get hair for a Polyjuice Potion?!?"

"James, everything's fine. Do you honestly think I'd let two masquerading Death Eaters loose in the castle? They're not Death Eaters, James, I believe this boy is your son," Dumbledore said quietly.

"My son? Not possible. Harry died sixteen years ago. That boy is obviously not a one year old baby."

"No, from what I can tell he's seventeen, the same age Harry would be had he survived," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he surveyed James over his half-moon spectacles.

"Wait." This was the first time Sirius had spoken and the other two occupants of the room had forgotten him.

"Yes, Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked, holding a hand in the air as if inviting him to continue.

"What if this is our Harry? What if Voldemort didn't kill him, maybe he kept him for his heir? And Harry finally realised that he wasn't evil and escaped to come to us?" Sirius explained, almost desperately as if he didn't actually believe what he was saying. Clearly Dumbledore didn't either.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but Harry is definitely dead, his magical signature disappeared on the night of his death. I'm afraid Voldemort merely took the body with him to make drama, like a trophy. And to cause pain."

"Sick bastard!" James spat.

"Yes, but we are not here to discuss past events, we are here to discuss the present ones. This boy and girl have travelled from a battlefield, the state of them clearly states that much, but I think this is a battlefield from another universe." Unwillingly, James and Sirius realised Dumbledore was right, and they suppressed their anger at Voldemort, waiting for instruction.

"James, I want you to go to Severus and bring him to the hospital wing. Sirius, fetch Lily. I shall find Minerva, she has a free period at the moment and so I'm sure will be more than willing to take over Charms."


End file.
